Midnight on Halloween
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Luigi Mario is a goody-two-shoes who has a special bond with his mother. Daisy Floral has a life that everyone thinks would be cool to have but she hates it. When Daisy and Luigi meet, Daisy has to keep her "teeth" a secret. What will happen when she tells him the truth? Will he run away, or will he stay and help her. And what is his mom hiding?
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

**Midnight on Halloween**

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

**Author's Note:**

**This is a book idea I came up with and wanted to know your opinions on it so far. I'm only making it a Mario fan-fic because first of all, you can't put original work on this site, and second of all, Luigi was in my head ^_^. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

—

People always say that magic is real, and the myths they talk about are true. Well, what they know is true. People often told me that they wished to be a mermaid, or a wizard, or a, this one is good, a vampire/vampiress. If they were, they wouldn't like every second of it. Every full moon, having your full vampire nature take control, and make you crave blood. And the worst part of being a vampire/vampiress is that if you fall in love, you bite your new found love. Some can't even take the blood loss that they just…

The point is; I'm a lone shark. No boy, and I mean no boy, will ever love me for me. That I'm convinced of.

**I remember, sitting on the cool grass bed, while my mother sang me songs to fall asleep to. But there was one song in particular that I absolutely loved.**

**AURORA:**_** Loves a curious thing, it often comes disguised, Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized. So look with your heart, and not with your eyes, the heart understands, the heart never lies, believe what it feels, and trust what it shows, look with your heart, the heart always knows. Love is not always beautiful, not at the start. So open your arms, and close your eyes tight, look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right. Learn from someone who knows, make sure you don't forget, love you misunderstand, is love that you'll, regret.**_

**DAISY:****Mother…**_**Look with your heart, and not with your eyes, the heart can't be fooled,**_

**AURORA: **_**the heart is too wise,**_

**DAISY: **_**forget what you think,**_

**AURORA: **_**ignore what you hear,**_

**BOTH: **_**Look with your heart, it always sees clear.**_

**DAISY: **_**Love is not always beautiful, not at the start.**_

**AURORA: **_**But open your arms, and close your eyes tight, look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right.**_

That was before my world came crashing down…that was before those stinking vampire hunters took my mom away. At the time I didn't know why they'd kill a human being, but that's when I started feeling weird, and realized…my mother was a vampiress. And that meant…so was I.

**~END OF CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE~**

**SONG: "Look with your heart"**

**FROM: Love Never Dies (Phantom of the Opera sequel)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Midnight on Halloween**

**Chapter 2: New Girl**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

**~Luigi's POV~**

**(A/N: think of Toadette as a human girl)**

I was at my locker when I heard a hop, and a "Bonjour, Monsieur Luigi" come from my left. From that, I knew it was my best friend, and ex-girlfriend, Toadette Howl. She was weird, if you asked me. On every full moon date we'd have, she'd howl at the moon. She told me that it was a family joke, since their last name was Howl. I believed it for a while, until I saw her eyes change from pretty and sweet, to hard and cold, and they looked like dog eyes. That's when I broke up with her, but we remained friends. But she's been trying to get us back together, by using the language I was learning in school, and trying to talk about my older brother, Mario going off to college. I knew Toadette liked Mario, it was obvious! But, after Mario graduated from high school a year before me, things with me started getting weird. For instance, sometimes when I'm about to sing in choir, I all of a sudden get this taste of blood in my throat. My mom and I had it checked and the doc said nothing was wrong with me. So, I don't know.

"Toadette…" I said disappointed, turning my head towards her after I sighed. Her long pink hair in braids like Dorothy's from the Wizard of Oz. You could see the white low-lights and some darker pink highlights in her hair by the way it was braided. She wore her usual pink and white dress with her sneakers and her little white beret on her head. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile showed her pearly white teeth. I started remembering why I dated her in the first place. But then I noticed her amulet and that's when the memory was replaced with her true self.

"I'm sorry! I'm desperate and I can't help it!" Toadette yelled, as she covered her eyes. I rolled my eyes. Everyday, she would say that! _I know you're doing this on purpose, Toadette. _I thought to myself, glaring at Toadette. I didn't know why though. I was a pure heart! I mean, sure, this was annoying, but I was used to it! I don't even know how the glaring thing started happening! So, I shook it off and grinned at Toadette as she looked back up at me. But the gasp she did made my grin fade away and look in the direction she was looking in.

There was girl, wearing a pure black cloak-like-cape with the hood covering her head, so no one could see her face. Her outfit was a form-fitting strapless black dress with a long sleeved red-orange t-shirt underneath, the tips of the shirt on the middle and ring finger of both hands. Underneath on her legs were red-orange tights and on her feet were black leather high-heeled booths that came just below the knees, and that clicked with every step she took on the tile floors of the high school. She was the new girl that all the teachers warned us about. To be honest, she looked like bad news, but something was telling me to give her a chance. I knew what it was like to be the new kid in school, and not know anyone there. It took Mario to help me out with making friends! That's how Toadette and I started dating, way back then.

I was blown out of my thoughts when I heard a 'ZOOM' and a gust of wind from behind me. I looked to see that Toadette was gone, and I could still see the remaining smoke she left behind as she ran away. _What's her deal? It's only the new girl. _I thought to myself. I grabbed my French II book out of my locker and closed my locker door. I turned around and accidentally bumped into the new girl. I heard a 'hiss' as I bent down to pick up the book I dropped, but I didn't think anything of it. "Sorry about that. You're so quiet that I didn't even realize you were…" I began as I stood up straight, and saw her eyes flicker red, then back to sapphire blue. "…behind me."

"Stay away from me, and you won't get hurt." She said, before storming away from me. I watched her head for the girls' restroom, and the minute she was out of my sight, I darted to first period. I didn't want to know what she meant by that. When I got there, I sat in my seat and breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad to have made it to Choir in one piece. There I was, thinking I was safe as I read over my music project, when I heard the heels of the new girl's boots walk into the room. My head bolted up and there she was, standing in the door way. _I'm dead._

"Oh, you must be the new girl. I'm Mrs. Belle, the Choir Director and the Music Teacher here at Mushroom High School." I heard the teacher introduce herself to the new girl, who seemed to give her a glance and then walk away to sit in the chair, next to me. _Now, I'm really dead. _I thought to myself.

"Alright class, please welcome the new girl Miss Floral. Um…how about we warm up and perform our projects today, okay? Okay…" Mrs. Belle announced. Our project was to write an original song with the knowledge of what we learned in class so far, and then when done, we'd perform it for the class. Lucky for me, I've been writing songs ever since 6th grade, when my father passed away.

* * *

After our warm ups, everyone's favorite performer and singer, Peach Toadstool came up to sing first. She was a senior like me. She's only here to try and pass this class. She failed it last year and now she's regretting it. But, she's trying harder now and I'm proud. She had a beautiful voice, and I should know, because she's Mario's girlfriend and she was always singing whenever she came over. I guess that was how Mario fell for her hard.

Peach went up to the guitar that Mrs. Belle brought with her for the projects, set the sheet music down on the music stand, and then she began to play the guitar like a professional, and before you knew it, she started singing.

* * *

Once I was done with my performance of my music project, it was almost time to go, but Mrs. Belle insisted that the new girl sang for us. That's when I saw her stand up, and head over to the piano. She sat down, setting the red-orange leather bounded notebook in her hands on the piano ledge, pulled down her hood, and that's when my heart skipped two beats. Her skin was a ghostly pale, kind of white, and her hair was a beautiful caramel brown, with red-orange low-lights in it. To me, she looked beautiful, and there was something about her that seemed troubled. I just, couldn't tell what it was. Normally I can, but with this girl, I couldn't.

The new girl began to play the piano and then…she sang, with the voice of an angel **(A/N: The lyrics you are about to read are for the book I'm working on. They are not from another person's song, but they are from an original song of mine. Just to let you know)**.

_No one cares, about me,_

_No one knows, how feels, to be on the outside…_

_She must have written this song herself. _I thought to myself.

_It's getting hard to breath,_

_Please can't someone hear me?_

_Can't anybody see; I feel alone right now…?_

I looked around at everyone, and it seemed to me that everyone had been hypnotized by the new girl's voice, because they were so into the song and the performance. Everyone was, except me. I was confused to why everyone's eyes were turning completely white, even Mrs. Belle's! _What's going on here? _I thought. I knew it wasn't happening to me, or else I wouldn't have known what happened!

_I want to die, can't seem to fly,_

_With these broken wings of mine._

_Feeling lost never to be found,_

_Blood just falls to the ground,_

_I simply need to sing, to finally be heard._

She kept playing the song, a little musical break, and after a while, she continued to sing.

When the new girl was done singing, everyone broke out of their trance and gave her a sanding ovation. I just stayed seated and clapped with a shocked look on my face. _Who is this girl? _I thought to myself. I noticed that when she smiled, (or was it a grin?), she'd have her mouth closed, but I noticed her eyes flickering crimson red yet again. I looked at my fellow classmates and they were still applauding and cheering and screaming for the new girl. _They don't know notice her eye color flickering? Again, who is this girl?_

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
